Electrical and electronic equipment produce a fair amount of heat during the operation of the equipment. Depending upon the type of equipment, and its usage, some positions may heat up more than others, and these positions may move within the enclosure. Also, the heat produced can eventually cause a rise in temperature above that considered acceptable. These conditions of varying temperature positions or zones within the enclosure, and overall temperature are also affected by ambient conditions outside the enclosure.